eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Xenomon
Xenomons, or Xenos, are an extremely powerful race, rumored to be descendants of (or at least created from) the feared Xenecromorphs themselves. Though only 4000 years old, the origin of this race is shrouded in misery, and they are believed to be artificially created by the Creators... or some other hidden race. Unlike their ancestors, Xenos are intelligent, calm and rational beings, most wanting to spend their life in peace, rather than fighting. However, if enraged, their long spike-tipped tails, retractable claws and razor-bladed tongs make them just as deadly as the beings they originated from. They are widely considered a paradoxical race, as, though their DNA is partially composed of the same genetic structure as the Xenecromorps, they are alive and not composed of dead flesh. Due to this, they are often refereed to as "The Living Dead". The truth about this race is, however, rather dark. They where created by the Reapers as weapons of war, during the conflict between them and the Biomorphs. The first Xenomon, however, proved to strong, and escaped their masters, eventually forming the Xenomon race that is widely known today. Biology and Appearance Xenomons are the perfect merging of Xenecromorph, Reaper and Creator DNA. They have a humanoid body, with varying skin color, usually black, bronze, purple or dark blue, and more rarely silver, green or red. Their skin is covered in bone-like plates on certain areas, usually the shoulders, hands and sometimes knees and elbows. They have spikes protruding from the arms, feet and sometimes their back. Both the bony plates and spikes are made of a combination of reinforced keratin and polarized silicone, giving them immense durability and strength. Some Xeno can control the plates or spikes, extending or retracting them at will. Some individuals can even fire the spikes at high speeds. They are taller than humans, towering over them by several feet. When they reach adulthood, Xenomon go through a stage similar to molting, replacing their surface cells with polarized silicone, which is a very inert, heat resistant, and flexible polymer, giving them great environmental resistance. They have humanoid hands and feet, with five or four digits, depending on the individual. They have retractable claws, that can easily rip through steel. The possess the same number of limb joints as humans, except for their triple-jointed legs, as they are digitigrade. While they are mostly bipedal, they will sometimes adopt a quadruped position when running. They possess a long, blade-tipped tail, the blade's length and shape depending on each individual, though some individuals can change the length and thickness at will. The tail is prehensile, able to perform simple tasks, like grabbing, and is used for balance when the individual is running. It also assists in swimming. Xenomon blood is acidic, but to a weaker degree than the Xenecromorphs, and is colored green. They possess a humanoid head, while their face has sharp, cat-like features, and also unique facial lines and markings. They have large eyes with no visible screla (the iris cover the entire eye), and slit pupils. Their eye color is usually neon blue or green, and sometimes red, and they glow in the dark. Xeno have sharp elf-like years, usually hidden by their dreadlocks. Their mouths have razor sharp incisors, and jaws powerful enough to bite through concrete. They also have a long, sharp-tipped prehensile tong, which they can shoot out at incredible speeds, performing their trademark "Head Stab". Xeno can also soften their sharp tip at will, to perform more delicate things, like kissing. Instead of hair, they have flexible spike-like dreadlocks, the length depending on the gender, with the female's being much longer than the males. When the Xeno are excited, angry or nervous, their "hair" moves slightly. Some rare individuals can consciously control their "hair", using it as an extra arm or stabbing weapon. In some older Xeno, "hair" will also grow from their chin, similar to a beard. Despite these apparently freakish traits, Xenos are considered by many species as being extremely beautiful. Many describe the girls as being "an exotic yet deadly beauty". Xenomon also have powerful reproduction instincts, possessing a very, very high sexual potency, their need to mate is much more accentuated than most other species. Usually, they can hold it in, but, if they continue to deny themselves intercourse, they become very frustrated, and even violent. Younger Xeno can somewhat control this instinct, and can also use special drugs to assist in this. Due to their extremely malleable DNA, Xenomons can reproduce with literally any species. The child will always be another Xeno, though they will inherit some characteristics of the non-Xeno parent. For example, if a Xeno is born from a Tetramon, said Xeno may have four arms, red skin, and will be much stronger than most other Xeno. The gestation time of Xeno is usually four/five months, sometimes even less. Genetic structure Research done on Xenomon DNA revealed that it is possibly one of the most complex genetic structures in the galaxy. Though still a double helix, it is actually composed of three distinct structures: the Xenecromorph genetic code, Reaper and Creator DNA. Behavior and Culture Being such a young race, the Xeno do not have a well established culture yet. They don't even have a planet to call their own, and usually travel in large migratory fleets. There are also some colonies on various planets, but these are rare. Above these fleets or on the colonies, the Xeno have a very well established government, the main ruler being a female, referred to as "Queen", and her mate (if she has one), known as a "King", as well as a council of "Praetorians" (royal guards). The council deals with court cases, while the Queen deals with everything else (though she mY sometimes asks the council for advice). Quite interestingly, they refer to their government as a "hive". Unlike their appearance would suggest, the Xeno are very peaceful, even caring race. Some even become doctors and sometimes psychiatrists (due to their ability to sense emotion). Though they do not have very well established laws, there is one that is very strongly reinforced in many Xenomon "hives": "Never kill without a very established reason." If a Xeno is accused of first degree murder, he/she will be immediately banished from his/her "hive". The Xeno despise it when they are compared to their feral ancestors, the Xenecromorph. In fact, they dislike the very mention of the name. A common insult for Xeno amount the intergalactic community is "Dead Walker". Xeno will react very violently if they are called that. The Xeno have a very strong rivalry with the Jaeugta, due to the latter considering the former to be the "ultimate pray". Most of the times, the two races will start fighting as soon as they see each other. History The Xenomon race was created in the wake of the decade-long Reaper/Biomorph war, with the purpose of being employed as biological weapons. TO create them, the Reapers tool their own DNA, and mixed it with Creator DNA they had stored. To stabilise the mixture, they also added a concentrated dose of Xenecromorph genetic code. The experiment was a success, and the very first Xenomon was born, with many more following. The Reapers genetically programmed this race to have repressed emotions, and also a sense of loyalty towards them. However, despite their meticulous planing and flawless techniques, the Reapers still gravelly underestimated the immense power of the Xenecromorph genome. Mere days after the birth of the first Xenomons, the Xenecromorph genome mutated their DNA, completely negating the genetic programming, and also making them much, much stronger then initially intended. After months of riguros training and attempts at indoctrination, the Xenomon realized their position as slaves, and desired freedom. So they initiated a mass breakout, surprising their former masters with their power. Though some were killed in the escape, most had managed to get away. Once free, most of the Xenomeon decided to go their own way and explore the vast Universe. Before they separated however, the first Xenomon decided that they would continue to oppose their former master, as well as their own innate instincts, and thus created the laws of the Xenomon race, that exist to this day. Abilities *'Superior Physical Prowess': Xeno possess immense physical strength, far superior to that of many other races. They can easily bend steel bars, and brake through concrete walls. Their speed and reflexes are developed to the extreme, reacting almost instantly to any impulse. They also possess incredible stamina, thus tiring much slower. *'Supperior Resistence': Due to their naturally tough skin, and also the polarized silicone covering it, Xenos have incredible resistance to blunt and cutting attacks. They can easily rezist the impact of a bullet fired point blank. *'Bony Armor': Their resistance is further enhanced by the bony armor covering certain sections of their body. *'Environmental Resistance': Thanks to the polarized silicone covering their skin, the Xenomon are rezistent to both great heat and cold, able to literally swim in lava and molten metal, and also liquid nitrogen. *'Wall Crawling': Like the beings they originated from, Xeno can climb on virtually any surface. *'Sharp Claws/Spikes/Teeth': Xeno claws, teeth and spikes are able to easily rip through steel. *'Powerful Jaws': Their jaws can easily crush concrete and bend steel. *'Excelente Swimmers': They also swim with grate fluidity, which is partially due to their tails. *'Lungs': The lung of Xenomon are extremely powerful, giving them the ability to hold their breath to over 20 minutes, and they can also adapt to various atmospheres much faster than most races. Their lungs can also filter chemicals with grater fluidity, though extremely powerful gases may still affect them. *'Space Survivability': Xenomon are strong enough to survive in the void of space for a few minutes. *'Superios Imunity': Since their blood is acidic, they are immune to any disease or toxin. Because of this, they cannot get drunk (which comes as a relieve to many). However, if the administrated substance is contained within a basic substance, it will temporary neutralise the acidity in their blood, which allows the substance to affect them in weaker some way. *'Regeneration Factor': The Xeno possess a very potent regenerating factor, able to quickly heal from minor wounds. More drastic damage, like fatal wounds, take more time to heal, and will sometimes require treatment. The same with broken bones. :*In the case of severed limbs, they can be reattached. If the limb is permanently damaged, a Xeno can grow a new one, though it will take time. :*Xeno can also willingly supercharge their regeneration, healing any wound in seconds, but it will tire them gretely. *'Fake Death Stasis': One of the strongest abilities the Xeno possess, it is a special state of stasis they can enter for an almost indefinite amount of time. During this state, a Xenomon's vital functions and metabolism will slow exponentially, to the point where it almost stops. Any wound they receive, as long as it doesn't touch the heart, will slowly but steadily heal, and their aging is almost stopped completely. A Xeno can't exit this state willingly, needing an exterior impulse to awaken. *'Hyper Evolved Senses': Xenomon have hyper evolved senses: :*They can hear much further than many species, and with much more accurecy. However, unlike other senses, they need to focus, blocking out everything else to use it's true potential. :*Their tongue can perceive taste much finer than most, even the spiked tip. :*Their sense of smell is so refined that they only require a strand of hair to track any target. :*They have keen eyesight, and grate depth perception. They can focus their sight on a grate distance, literally possessing binocular vision. They can also see perfectly in the dark, and even in the ultraviolet spectrum, thus seeing things that would be invisible to others. :*Finally, when they touch a surface, they can feel even the slightest of perturbations in it. *'Medical Skills': Due to their unique biology (especially their acidic blood), it is very hard for other species to thereat a Xeno. Because of this, some Xeno learn their biology and gain medical skills, to be able to treat themselves. Rarely, Xeno will also learn to treat other species, and actually become very good doctors. *'Empathy': Xeno possess emphatic abilities, able to feel the emotions of those around them. Usually, they only feel powerful emotions like hate of fear, but if they concentrate on a person hard enough, they can read most of the emotions said person is feeling. *'Tactile Telepathy': As long as Xeno is in physical contact with someone, and concentrates hard enough, they can "hear" what a person is currently thinking. They can also read memories, though they will only receive images, sounds and impressions of said person. Because of this, it is quite easy to confess your emotions to a Xeno. Just ask him/her to hold your hand. *'Dead Sense': While not exactly a sense, "Dead Sense" is the name given to the sensation Xeno feel when a Xenecromorph is in one kilometer of their current location. :*First, they feel their skin crawl, as if they are being watched. Their "hair", will start moving slowly, yet agitated. Then, they are overtaken by a sense of nausea. Finally, Adrenalin will start rushing through them, and they become very agitated, even violent. They will be in a constant state of alert, that will only go away if they are out of the one kilometer range, or if the Xenecromorph is despised of. *'Enhance': Xeno possess the ability to temporary enhance their strength, speed and agility. However, they will tire much more easily, while also putting strain on their body. Thus, this state can only be maintained for up to 120 seconds. In this form, a Xenos eyes will become only one color and also visibly glow, while their muscles will slightly, but visibly bulge. *'Feral Evolution': Feral Evolution is an ability some rare Xenomon possess, which allows them to turn in a more feral and deadly version of themselves. They become stronger, but loose their reasoning, and it is very hard to return to normal. They must either be knocked unconscious, do something shocking enough to knock than back to their senses. For example if the person they care for the most calls out to them. A much rarer, but also far deadlier form of Feral Evolution is the so called "Feral Sleep". Feral Sleep is basically the same thing as normal Feral Evolution. The only exceptions is the effect they have on the user. Unlike normal Feral Evolution, those who have Feral Sleep are not Feral. On the contrary, they are quite rational. However, their emotions are extremely suppressed, to the point where the almost fell nothing at all. *'Regression': Also refereed to as "Stelth Shift" or "Hidden Form", Regression is the opposite ability to Evolution, and all who can perform one ability can automatically perform the other. In Regression, Xeno become much more humanoid, loosing their tails, claws and bony plates, and they feet gain a plantigrad positioning. Their skin color changes depending on the individual, while the eyes will gain white scarella and the pupil becomes sound. Depending, on the individual, they will eyther keep their "head spikes" or gain human-like hair. In fact, some individuals in Regression are indistinguishable from humans. However, in this form Xenomon become weaker, and loose many of their biological advantages. This form can be maintained almost indefinetley, the individual needing only a few minutes in their true form before returning to their Regression form. Types/Castes Drone Warrior Runner Crusher Praetorian Queen King Known Xenomon *Zeev Xylon *Seeve Trivia *Xenomons were the creation of a contributor named Onic1400. *They where inspired by the Xenomorphs from the Alien franchise. Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Non-Galactic Alliance Races